


神官左塞尔x法老伊姆

by zhtlgnk



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pharaoh!Imhotep, Priest!Djoser
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhtlgnk/pseuds/zhtlgnk
Summary: 身份逆转设定内容是开尼罗河上的船感情描写突兀
Relationships: Djoser/Imhotep (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	神官左塞尔x法老伊姆

开始听到宣布这个消息的时候左塞尔吃了一惊。

“我？”他眨眨眼。

最高神官瞪着他，“对，你。”

作为阿图姆的神官，左塞尔并没有好好学习过，他神官的职务几乎荒废，除了在接人待物上格外讨民众欢心。他看不下去长长的纸莎草卷轴，也对学习魔法没有耐性，可以说是神官里的吊车尾了。

但他觉得这没什么大不了，毕竟他们即将迎来的王是那个伊姆霍特普。他做王子的时候就履行了宰相的职务，把国家治理的井井有条，远远高过法老的声望。在这样一位新法老面前，左塞尔觉得埃及必将安定富足，他就是混吃等死也不会如何。

新法老的仪式上，必须要有一位神官让神降临对法老施以祝福。不但是在民众之前公开的祝福，还有更加隐秘的仪式。而执行人被定为了左塞尔。

虽然觉得伊姆霍特普并不需要神的祝福，“可是我的神圣魔法……”很差劲，左塞尔辩白道，伊姆霍特普陛下也值得更好一些的祝福吧。

“这是神的旨意！不然你自己去问问神！”最高神官指着神殿内的九柱神雕像向左塞尔说。

“……”左塞尔自己并没有辨别神意的能力，他不能再质疑最高神官的决定了。

伊姆霍特普的即位仪式在神殿前举行，无数的民众把神殿挤得水泄不通，左塞尔穿上高等祭司的衣服，捧着清洁的圣水来到伊姆霍特普的玉座前。

“阿图姆神祝福您。”他说道，将圣水象征性地洒向新法老身边。身为神灵代言的他此刻无需向法老下跪，得以近距离地看清法老的样貌，而伊姆霍特普面无表情地看着他的举动，冰蓝的眼睛好像天边满月一样遥远地泛着光。

左塞尔想想以前见到伊姆霍特普的时候也是如此，这位无所不能的王子即使身处在众人环绕之中，也仿佛自带生人勿进的气场，左塞尔时常想要什么样的人才能和王子做朋友。但是纵观埃及上下，能够匹配这个位置的可能并无一人吧。

洒过圣水之后，左塞尔捧着水退回神殿之内，而作为完成最后的仪式，伊姆霍特普也从王座上起身，在一群神官的环绕中，跟随着左塞尔来到神殿的深处。

这里是神之殿堂，神龛的内部，神官们鱼贯而入列队两旁，吟诵着赞扬阿图姆神的赞歌。又有两位神官为伊姆霍特普清洁了身体，退下之后逐渐阖上神龛的门扉。所有人立刻陷入黑暗之中。

伊姆霍特普感觉到有人抓住了他的手。他下意识的想挣脱，听到一个清脆的少年音响起。

“陛下，请不要怕。我不想您受伤。”

他意识到这是刚才的阿图姆神官。左塞尔带着他向中心走去，伊姆霍特普什么都看不清，只是感觉自己被带到中央深处。

那些神官们还在吟诵着赞歌。神秘仪式的最后、在神龛里面见神灵、得到神灵的祝福。然而实际是要糟糕的多，神灵给予祝福的方式，是要让法老们具备创造和生殖的能力，因而要将自己的体液赐予法老。

换句话说，左塞尔作为选定的阿图姆神的代言，得在这里上了伊姆霍特普。

虽然环境里漆黑一片，但时时刻刻的吟诵声提醒着这里有一大群人的事实，左塞尔不由得红了脸。他在黑暗之中的视力格外良好，因此看清环境和找到伊姆霍特普倒不是什么难事，他也不用在法老身上乱摸而冒犯法老发愁。压住自己的不安，他说：“接下来要做的事情您明白吗？”

伊姆霍特普仿佛不耐烦地说，“朕明白，你可以开始了。”他背对着左塞尔站立。

左塞尔倒是希望伊姆霍特普不要这么履行职责一般的语气。他于是从身后抱住了伊姆，这位年岁比他还大一些的法老却还没有他高，骨架身形甚至堪称娇小。他感到伊姆在他怀里微微抖了一下。左塞尔的右手顺着法老加冕的华丽衣袍滑进了腰里，从折叠的轻盈裙摆下摸到了伊姆的阳具。伊姆整个人剧烈地抖动了一下。摸着这个可爱小巧的东西让左塞尔不由自主地涌起了怜爱之心，他沾过了油膏的手开始一上一下撸动起来。

“……你！”伊姆仿佛是发出抗议的声音。但左塞尔确实不想伤到他，更不用提野蛮粗暴、仅仅是走形式地捅法老屁股。一直以来，他都十分地崇奉伊姆霍特普，伤害他喜爱的人他做不到。

“阿图姆神，请您引导，当您和那太阳一同冉冉升起，请引导我们的王，保佑埃及富饶、长久……”

左塞尔念动他的仪式文本，手上的速度也不断加快，伊姆听着他的吟诵仿佛不再抗拒他的动作，那些泼在身上的水也变得温热，湿透了每一处肌肤。

在伊姆快扛不住的时候左塞尔停下了，透过薄薄的亚麻布，伊姆能感觉到左塞尔身下传来的灼热。压抑住忍不住的冲动，左塞尔抱着伊姆让他把自己支撑在放了软垫的椅子上，自己则找到了油膏。

“……为了不伤到您，请您配合我的动作。”左塞尔说，“法老的玉体是神明的化身，身为神官的我要冒犯，也是神的旨意，请您饶恕。”

“闭嘴。我宽恕。快点。”伊姆霍特普焦躁地催促道。他也不知道自己为何焦躁，是因为这个神官多余的举动，或是仪式拖得过长的不安，还是在这样一群虽然看不到的人面前被打开身体的事实。

左塞尔用沾满油膏的手指穿过伊姆的下裙，在穴口附近打转，感觉到冰凉带来的不适和莫名其妙的紧张，左塞尔用另一只手伸向法老袍子下方的胸口，轻轻揉捏着乳头，想要让他放松。处于勃起状态的伊姆身体格外敏感，乳尖挺立，在左塞尔的触碰下几乎要发出舒适的呻吟来，觉得差不多了左塞尔将手指缓缓送进，模拟抽插地在伊姆的后穴里进进出出。

伊姆霍特普咬紧了下唇，异物的进入无疑非常难受，但在油膏的润滑下，左塞尔好像又无意中触碰到了哪里，激得伊姆一个激灵浑身颤抖，而抽插离开之后，又涌上来一种空虚的感觉，他想要左塞尔继续不断地刺激刚才那个地方，但是他不能、也没法开口表达。

左塞尔渐渐又塞进来两根手指，三根手指在后穴抽插着，融化了的油膏混合着肠液发出水声，让伊姆面红耳赤，又在快感里渐渐攀到顶峰。

“不行——”伊姆霍特普终于开口，他听到自己略微发哑的声音，“我——”

他在略微发抖的哭腔里射了出来。左塞尔愣了一下，他没想到会这样。他抱着伊姆撑着他不让他倒下去，感觉在他怀抱里抖了好一会儿才停。精液一股一股地流出来，弄脏了裙子，还好是在里面并没有人会注意。

伊姆像是脱力了一样任由左塞尔抱着他。左塞尔咽了一下口水，他已经快撑不住了，他现在就想要解放自己的欲望，让它在交合里获得快乐。另一方面他又理智地意识到伊姆处于过度敏感的状态，任意妄为可能会伤到他们的未来国主。

为什么他们接下来的王会是这样一位年轻人？他现在的样子真的令人怜惜。虽不是瘦弱却小巧可爱的身体，平常拒人千里之外的面孔上因为快感而水光充盈的宝石蓝双眼，美丽的外貌和如神明一般强大的内在，这是无法抗拒的诱惑。

“咕唔……把仪式……完成……”伊姆撑着自己从左塞尔怀里起身，仿佛命令一般地对左塞尔说道。

左塞尔点头，他不能忘记自己身为神官的职责。他抱着伊姆，掀开自己的亚麻长袍，把早就急不可耐的阴茎缓缓推进伊姆的身体里。等他觉得伊姆喘得差不多了，他拦腰抱起伊姆，自己坐在椅子上，让伊姆背对着他坐到了自己身上。

这一下又突然又深入，让伊姆忍不住发出了呻吟，然而他还没来得及羞愤，左塞尔扶着他的腰开始律动的抽插，阴茎强有力地在伊姆的身体里一顶一顶，让伊姆喊都喊不出。他消散的快感又被一点点积累起来，却宛如和失了焦的瞳孔一样只是涣散着，浑身上下都感到使不出力气。

左塞尔的高潮来得又快又直接，他喘着粗气射在了伊姆身体里，精液从交合的地方溢了出来。他拿了软布给伊姆仔仔细细地擦拭了，但是新王还是感到站起来的时候，残存的体液从身体里滑下去的羞耻感。他不得不夹紧了，心思混乱地听着左塞尔吟诵关于神保佑埃及和法老的祷词。而左塞尔的情况显然也没好到哪去，他至少胡言乱语了三四个地方，还忘词，但不管怎样，他勉强地把一整篇祷词念完了。

仪式结束，新王从神殿步出接受万民的朝贺，左塞尔则在他身后以神官的身份下跪恭送他离开。

左塞尔没想过自己之后还能有什么作为。出于保密的目的，法老很可能会判他一辈子都得待在神庙里不得离开半步。因而得到法老召见的命令时连最高神官都吃了一惊。

法老坐在王座上，正在看一卷卷的纸莎草卷，那个会让左塞尔头疼的不可思议之物。“召见你来，是为了给你一个职务。”

左塞尔吓了一跳，他俯身等待法老的任命。

“听说你既没有魔法专长，也不喜欢读书卷，并不是很合格的神官。”伊姆霍特普说，法老蓝色的眸子看来有点嘲笑的意味，“朕甚至不知道你还能做什么。”

左塞尔苦笑。他是真的不想学那些东西，饶了他吧。

“但是朕知道，民众们都很喜欢你，你很会照顾人。”伊姆霍特普说，“因此朕决定让你来服侍朕的饮食起居。”

左塞尔呆住。近侍，或者是膳长这类的职务，是贴身服侍法老的人，如果做得好，能够获得更高位的官职也不在话下。虽然不懂为什么伊姆对自己予以偏爱，但这比起在神殿禁足一辈子要好得多。

“臣一定竭尽全力。”左塞尔说。

然后他就发现事情倒不完全是他想的那样。

伊姆霍特普把一切事情都处理的井井有条，他也不缺乏服侍的人。左塞尔在被要求拿着换洗的衣服在卧室里等待伊姆霍特普的时候，他就意识到这个职位到底是该做什么用了。

“朕要去洗浴，你拿着衣服来吧。”伊姆霍特普回来之后朝他摆摆手，左塞尔于是带着衣服到了皇家浴场。

看着伊姆霍特普在自己面前脱光了衣服跳进清澈的水池，左塞尔觉得自己的下体并不能很受控制。一方面他的忠诚心斥责自己的无耻下流，另一方面他怀疑自己被按的这份职位就是因为这个“无耻下流”。

如果伊姆霍特普需要爱人，显然半个国家的男女都会趋之若狂。但是对法老来说，选择一个已经知道的比选择一个新的风险更低。

伊姆霍特普打断了他的想法，“你下来，给朕揉肩。”

左塞尔于是把法老的衣服放在长凳上，自己则把衣服随意地脱了下来跳下了水。温度正好的水让他掩饰不住的勃起更加显然，但左塞尔觉得无所谓了。

他缓缓贴近法老，将手掌放在法老的肩上大力揉搓。伊姆发出了混合了痛苦和愉悦的呻吟，他好像自暴自弃一样任由声音在浴场里回荡着，这让左塞尔下腹更为挺立。而伊姆也靠到了左塞尔怀里，他优美的颈线在左塞尔眼里好像羊把弱点暴露给了猎豹，沾满了细密的水珠看起来更加诱人，他忍不住低头去狠狠吻了一口。

“……嗯？”伊姆蹭了蹭左塞尔，感觉到左塞尔下腹的硬挺戳了自己，“那你就来服侍朕吧。”

左塞尔顺着水的润滑把手指放进伊姆的穴道，等三个手指进去充分扩张了之后才进去，伊姆的身体好像紧紧契合着自己，比在神殿的时刻放松得多，或是他已经习惯了。在左塞尔的身下法老发出愉悦的声音，左塞尔更加卖力地摆动着腰肢，不一会就让伊姆射了出来，他温暖的身体紧紧地绞着左塞尔，左塞尔考虑射进去可能会非常失礼，但他也控制不住了。

他用手指温柔地给法老清理着，但伊姆大概是太累了，把自己挂在左塞尔身上一动不动。末了还要左塞尔直接把他扛回寝殿。

“朕困了。”

“但是您应该把衣服穿上。”左塞尔说。

伊姆好像根本没听到这句话，左塞尔只好把他从池水里抱出来，用备好的软布给他擦干了身体，给他穿上衣服，匆忙地穿上自己的衣服，把昏昏欲睡的法老抱起来。

伊姆抱起来对左塞尔而言并不算重，他思索着自己小时候第一次看到这位王子的时候他看起来还是那么高大，然而在成年的这几年间他仿佛根本没有生长。把法老放置在寝床上之后，伊姆看起来立刻就睡着了。左塞尔按照惯例没有法老的命令不能离开他的身边，干脆就在床边的毯子上躺了下来，不知不觉也陷入了睡眠。

他是下意识醒过来的。天还没有亮，灯火之中他看到法老坐在床上瞪着他，仿佛在困惑这里为什么有一个人似的。

左塞尔慌忙行礼。

“……朕要起床了。”伊姆冷淡地说，“既然你在这里，去给朕备餐，把朕的衣服拿来。”

左塞尔拿回来了面包和葡萄酒，还有一些烤鹅。他猜测法老不喜欢吃鱼，不然他或许还能长得再高一些的。

坐在桌前伊姆看了他一眼，“你陪朕吃。”

“诶？”左塞尔不敢反驳或是质疑法老英明的决定，只好坐在他旁边一起吃起了早餐。

左塞尔知道惯例是法老要和自己的家人一起进餐，但是一来这个时候还太早，二来伊姆霍特普似乎并没有其他的家人。老法老已经去世，而他的母亲在民间传言里是位女神，他也没有其他的兄弟姐妹，他也没有结婚。

左塞尔觉得他总是能找到一些表亲来吃饭的，如果他想的话。

他抬起头看到伊姆霍特普盯着他吃烧鹅。

“朕吃饱了。”伊姆说。他只是吃掉了面包而已。

左塞尔停了下来。他洁净了双手为法老换上了衣服。

“今天是神殿祭拜的日子。”他说道。

“朕不在宫里的时候，你可以回到神殿去。”伊姆说，“不要忘记你的职务就行。”

太好了，法老也并不是打算把他关在宫廷里。左塞尔叹了一口气，他对自己怀疑伊姆只是想要更方便地控制他的卑劣想法暗暗羞愧。

当然他不会告诉任何人关于他和法老的关系。即使那些参加秘密仪式的人有各式各样的猜测，他们却没有人敢真的问左塞尔，又或者是他们不关心。

强大的法老并不怎么重视神殿，这让神官们感到备受冷落。他连轴转地奔波在全国各种事务上，万民将他奉若神祇，他们在法老的脚下对他顶礼膜拜，反正他们也不被允许去神殿里祭拜那些雕像。

“陛下是不是真的像神一样？”好奇的孩子们围住左塞尔，甚至也不乏来求医问药的成年人，“能给我们讲讲他吗？”

左塞尔并不觉得自己是个好的讲述者，但他还是用自己匮乏的文学能力描述了这位如同天边满月一般的陛下。等他匆忙赶回王宫的时候伊姆已经在椅子上坐着阅读着一些纸莎草卷，而且看起来有一会儿了。

“下次再这样，你就别干了。”伊姆说。

左塞尔跪在地上，不知道是别干了这个说法更让他恐惧还是法老看起来没有生气的样子更让他恐惧。他的吻落在伊姆的裙摆上。

他发誓他不是故意这么做的，但是这莫名地得到了法老的默许，甚至他的心情开始好了。左塞尔似乎开始渐渐能从那张平日里保持不变的脸上读出来，他也不知道为什么。

“为什么会有这么多愚蠢的人？”伊姆说，他把纸莎草扔掉，王冠也被他丢在一旁。

“因为您太聪明了。”左塞尔说。

“说的也是。”法老同意道。“但朕为什么需要一堆蠢材的辅佐？看着他们把国家搞得乱七八糟？”

“因为您会很累。”

“说的是啊，朕可真是累坏了。”伊姆躺在软椅上，“把油膏拿过来。”

左塞尔照办了，在箱子那里他思索了一下到底法老会更喜欢睡莲还是松脂的香味，最终选了他认为适合法老的那一个。他把油膏罐放在塌前，让双手间沾满柔软的香膏，然后开始涂油。

柔软的膏体在肌肤的温度下化成透明的液体，带来凉爽和湿润的感觉，香气弥漫在房间内，宛如在睡莲丛里行走。伊姆紧绷的肌肉在这种按摩下得到缓解，左塞尔控制着力道避免捏疼他，不过伊姆似乎并不介意。

伊姆古铜色的躯体舒展着，左塞尔解下了他的衣服，油膏滑过他的脊背和腰，左塞尔漫不经心地涂着他的大腿和臀部，他得分散注意力来忍耐自己的冲动。指尖从腿腹滑到脚踝，左塞尔满脑子都是他如果吻落下来会怎么样，法老会不会发出浴室里一样的叫声——他现在相信昨天伊姆的确神志不太清醒，可能是过于劳累了。

当他帮伊姆翻身的时候他看到了法老眼里的闪躲，显然他并不习惯别人注视着他的身体。呼吸起伏的胸膛，在深色的肌肤上乳头仍然显出羞赧一般的红色，略显小巧的阳具有些精神地立在腿间，有反应的当然不是左塞尔一个人。

左塞尔觉得这一幕太过分了，他红着脸想要低头避开，但是手在法老身上胡乱操作只怕更不合适。他的手放到伊姆的脖颈间，温柔地顺着法老的曲线。

伊姆看着他，仿佛想要说什么一样嘴微张着，那双眼睛过于美丽，近距离看是如此让人心生迷惑，左塞尔感到自己要溺进去了。只是这双眼睛真的和神灵一般别无二致，让人感觉不到燃烧的力量，而是微微的寒意和被透彻的凛然。

或许是因为拥有它的人真的拥有神明的智慧。

左塞尔的手捏着伊姆的肩膀，让舒缓的香气弥散在他们之间。伊姆咬住嘴唇在忍耐，左塞尔不解地看着他。

“陛下觉得舒适吗？”他说，“还是我哪里做的不够好？”

伊姆垂下眼睛，“足……足够了。”

“陛下为什么不发出声音呢？我想听到您的声音，那是对我最好的奖赏。”左塞尔为自己的发言都感到惊讶，可能就是色令智昏的意思。

“……”伊姆看着他，“你知道这是什么地方吗……”

“陛下的书房。”

“……朕以后还想在这里安心看书。”

“那陛下就不该在这里召我给您涂油。”

“是你自己回来晚了！”伊姆说。

他的语调仍然没有波澜，可是左塞尔感觉到了身下传来的怒气。

左塞尔想起那些孩子们向自己询问法老的场景噗一声笑了。

“我和很多孩子们讲了我眼中的陛下，因此耽误了时间。”左塞尔说，“但臣现在怀疑臣讲错了。”

“别说了。”伊姆捂住脸，仿佛为刚才的失言深深后悔。左塞尔叹了一口气，他不知道自己还能有什么别的法子让法老开心起来。他就大概只会那个。

他将香膏抹在伊姆挺立的阴茎上，让它在掌心融化，但是立刻他就感到这样做还不够。他亲吻了上去。

舌尖碰到柱身的时候伊姆就差点从椅子上跳起来。他瞪着左塞尔正试图把阴茎吞下去。

“不……”法老想阻止他莽撞的神官，“别、别啊。”

左塞尔吞进去的时候被呛到了，他也没什么经验，感觉自己纯属逞强。但是好像有心和法老对着干似的，他一点也不打算退缩，他红着脸浅浅地吞吐着法老觉醒的柱身，手还握在上面撸动着。

“左、左塞尔……你给我停下、”伊姆说，“唔嗯……哈、…”

和吐露的言语相反，他想按着左塞尔的头让他吞深一点，现在的感觉太难受了，好像他想要的东西总是被左塞尔握着却又不给他，弄得他满心发痒。左塞尔让他像一头在没水的缸里蹦个不停的鱼，明知道越用力就会越容易窒息但还是试图跃进下方的河流。

法老撑起身子看着左塞尔推开了他，“够了，”他憋住一切不该吐露的多余话语，“……进来。”

左塞尔这次没有违抗他，他沾着香膏的手指端撑进了伊姆的内穴，那里又热又软，他甚至怀疑直接就这样进去也没问题，但娇贵的法老大概不能习惯这么粗暴的对待，何况他都忍了这么久了，这点耐心他还是有的。

对伊姆再多的耐心他也有。

时间漫长的好像过了一个昼夜那么长，左塞尔进去的时候两个人都松了一口气，左塞尔猝不及防地动起来让伊姆漏出了一声尖叫。书房的采光很好，尽管并没有人会在窗户外偷窥法老读书，但是伊姆始终怀疑声音会传出去然后就像他和左塞尔在大庭广众之下搞在一起那样。这种他无法忍受的羞耻感让他接下来一直一言不发，左塞尔也没有再逼迫他。他反而如同保护者一般抱住了法老，让自己的身影覆盖着他，宛如展开双翼的雄鹰那样。

快感让伊姆眼角溢出了泪水，左塞尔温柔地把它们吮吸掉，伊姆转过脸去不愿意看他，架在左塞尔肩上的腿随着左塞尔的动作而摆动，意识混乱里伊姆希望身下这个老古董能扛得住他俩的动作，好歹也是王室的椅子不能这么不争气了。

他在左塞尔的臂膀里颤抖着射了出来，下唇咬得充血。左塞尔别开他的嘴和他接吻，听他闷在喉咙里的呻吟，想要减轻他的疼痛一般轻舔着，在伊姆又紧又热的内腔里高潮，从伊姆身体里出来的时候精液混着润滑的液体流出来，沾满了法老身下的衣服。屋子里全是升高的体温催化的香膏散发出的香味，混合着麝香一样的味道。

左塞尔抱着伊姆，他感觉自己好像那种抱着恋人躺在床上的情窦初开的小伙子。直到伊姆推了推他，“抱我去洗。”

左塞尔遵命了，他给自己穿上下装，然后直接用衣服裹起了伊姆抱着他去了浴池。浴池的水很凉，左塞尔都忍不住打了个冷颤，但是伊姆就像没事一样。他从左塞尔的怀里滑下水，脏了的衣服就随便飘在水里一点点沉下去，不知道为什么，看着看着，左塞尔觉得自己的心也好像跟着沉了下去。

在宫殿中过了快一个月后，左塞尔逐渐熟悉了宫廷的生活，转眼又到了去神殿的日子。

“左塞尔神官阁下，”来人是传达最高神官的命令，“请您将这个名单送到地狱门那里。”

“地狱门？”左塞尔说，“可是我记得地狱门有很久都没有使用了———”

“确实如此，带有蛇纹的犯人有许多年都未曾出现了。”来者说，“这些名单上的人是因为别的事，他们并没有蛇纹。”

“没有蛇纹不该由法老裁定吗？”

“这的确是法老亲自裁定的，您看一下这个印章。”

左塞尔拿过草纸，确实上面刻着朱红的伊姆霍特普印章。“好的。交给我吧。”

左塞尔身为阿图姆神官，也很少去到地狱门那里去。顾名思义，那里是幽暗不见天日的地方，一切罪恶的决断地，传言中只有阿图姆的神官知道如何安抚那些怨灵，但是对不起，左塞尔魔法烂的要死。本来他还得负责审判和看守，但由于许多年来未曾出现过身负蛇纹的犯罪者，他这个职责也名存实亡了。

地狱门前，已经跪着一排罪犯。左塞尔一一核对了名单上的人名，他们是一群谋杀犯。

“依据伟大诸神及至高无上法老的名义，宣判你们有罪。”他说道，“愿你们的巴在地狱中能够得到救赎。”

阿努比斯们把罪犯押走了。左塞尔从没去看过行刑现场，他觉得那很可怕。对那里他有一种隐隐的畏惧。

他凝视着那黑暗、没有一丝光亮的内殿，仿佛听到有人在空气中嘶嘶作响。他环顾四周没有发现人影，那声音好像在窃窃私语。他越看越觉得那黑暗可怕就转身跑了出去，而那声音好像嘲笑一般跟着他久久不散。

伊姆在自己的寝房隔壁赐了他间屋子，在他不被伊姆召见的时候可以在那里过夜。有的时候伊姆忙于政务甚至晚饭都不吃，左塞尔一整天都看不到他的人。好在伊姆并不限制他做什么，左塞尔真的无聊了可以去训练场上找人打架。

“听说了吗，”负责管理服饰的女官说，“陛下要去巡视全国了。”

“什么时候？”左塞尔问。

“谁知道呢，陛下让人捉摸不透。”女官说，“但是我们的心思陛下一看就知道。”

真的吗，左塞尔问自己，是不是有那么明显呢。

晚上伊姆召他给自己念书，左塞尔大概念了半页就被伊姆阻止了。

“你是真的没有这个天赋。”伊姆说，“算了。”

左塞尔放下纸草纸，“陛下有就足够了。”

“你到底是怎么当上神官的，”伊姆从椅子上起身说，“生命之家的考试，你是怎么通过的？”

“臣是托陛下的福才考过的。”左塞尔绕到伊姆身后为他解开礼服。

“什么？”

左塞尔笑了笑，伊姆也没继续问，左塞尔抱着他上了床。尽管很多次了，年轻的法老好像仍然非常羞涩，在性事之后陷入沉睡，而左塞尔也没能问出口关于巡视的事情，他辗转反侧了大半个晚上才终于睡着。

第二天早上醒过来的时候左塞尔发现法老并没有喊他起来。

他从寝殿出来才知道伊姆霍特普陛下去巡视全国了，可能半年都无法归来。左塞尔呆呆地站在那里楞了很久，后悔自己无论如何也应该问一句的。

他是阿图姆的神官，他不该也无法离开他的职责。他不知道伊姆带着怎样的一群人去巡视，但自己是够不上那个名单了。

伊姆要离开那么长的时间，左塞尔百无聊赖，他只能去了神殿。

刚踏上神殿的大门他就被一个毛绒绒的动物拦下了。

“求求您，这是我的履历书，”那只未成年的阿努比斯说，“您愿意让我在您门下修行吗？”

“我？”左塞尔眨眨眼，“你不知道我是谁吧？”

“…谁都好，拜托了！”阿努比斯说，“再找不到老师我会被赶出去……”

左塞尔怜爱地揉了揉他的头，“可是你跟着我，也学不到什么东西。”

“不会的！我会加倍努力的！”阿努比斯拼命地摇着尾巴示好，“求求你了这位神官大人。”

左塞尔叹了口气，“看来你真的不知道我是谁。我是这个神殿最差劲的神官，考了七次才通过的。老实说，除了打架和喝酒，我真没有什么可以教你的。”

这个阿努比斯泪眼汪汪好像恳求一样。“哪怕打架和喝酒也行，我必须得有一个老师。”

左塞尔无奈地笑了，“你想清楚了？我还是法老的近侍官，一个月只有一旬的时间会来庙里供职。”

“您去哪里我就去哪里！”阿努比斯说到。

“好吧。”左塞尔说，“谁能想到我也会有弟子。”

阿努比斯开心地扑到左塞尔身上蹭着他。

“希望你不要一个月就后悔了。”左塞尔说。

死灵魔法他真的不懂，但是包扎他还是非常擅长。幸运的是有了阿努比斯，左塞尔总算不觉得自己那么无聊，需要每天都想着此刻不知道在哪里的法老陛下。

半个月后阿努比斯参加了低等级的测试，晚上它跑到了神殿里找左塞尔。“我做到了！”它喊着。但是左塞尔没有在神殿里。

他在神殿边，看着从尼罗河引进神殿的水渠里的水，和倒映在上面的满月。

“恭喜你。”左塞尔说，“你想做就是能做到的———我可以给你找一位更好的老师。”

阿努比斯捧着莎草纸，“左塞尔不喜欢我吗？”

“怎么会呢，”左塞尔说，他揉了揉跑过来的阿努比斯的头，阿努比斯看起来非常开心。

“左塞尔在看什么呢？”阿努比斯问。

“月亮。”左塞尔指了指月亮的倒影。“我们谁也没去过、追也追不上的夜晚最明亮之物。”

“就像我们的陛下一样吗？”阿努比斯说，“左塞尔似乎总是这么说。”

“是的，就像他一样。”左塞尔说，“曾经我并不想当神官的。我没有天赋，也不爱学习，除了神殿钦定我是阿图姆的神官之外，我根本不知道自己还有哪里看起来像一个神官。”

“我想过逃跑去沙漠，这样我就可以摆脱我爹对我喋喋不休的指责。有我的哥哥，他们也不需要一个失败的儿子神官。”左塞尔盯着河水，“直到我在沙漠里遇到了一个人，对我说没关系的，不要觉得神官是什么很重要的责任，有没有都是一样的。”左塞尔想着想着笑了出来。“那天也是满月夜。”

“怎么会这样呢，”阿努比斯说，“神官不是很重要的存在吗？”

“‘神官只是王的代行，王足够有能力的话就根本不需要神官’，他是这样说的。”

阿努比斯看着左塞尔。

“当时我想，啊原来是这样，我并不是什么非要努力只能做这个工作的人。于是我就返回去，乖乖地参加第七次考试。”

“当时我想，反正考不上的话家人也能死心了，而且神官也没什么大不了的，不用一辈子都只想着这个。结果我就擦着边过了。”

“你只是压力太大了吧……”阿努比斯说。

“也许是因为想再见到他，所以稍微认真了一下。”左塞尔说，“但是……果然这只是我一个人的想法吧。”

左塞尔看着天上的月亮。那么远、那么亮，人人都看得见它，可是它又看到了什么呢。

“左塞尔你看！”阿努比斯突然跳上他的肩头，指着尼罗河远方，从暗仄中出现的隐约影子。“那好像是王的舆船。”

“……真的。”左塞尔站起来，看着金色的船只从河面上越驶越近。法老回来了吗？左塞尔感到心在怦怦跳着。他现在就想飞奔过去确认一下。

“左塞尔想去看看吗？”阿努比斯说，“我还没有跟着左塞尔进过王宫呢！”

于是左塞尔带着阿努比斯回了王宫。王宫的管理官虽然在看到阿努比斯的时候皱了皱眉头，不过终归没说什么。

“陛下已经睡了。”寝宫门前的守卫说，“虽然您要进去的话我们是不会阻拦的。”

左塞尔进去了，阿努比斯一见到伊姆，“这就是陛下！”它感叹道，左塞尔让它放低了声音。

伊姆真的已经睡着了，他连日常穿的礼服都没有脱，衣角散落在床边，看起来睡得很香。左塞尔让阿努比斯先回自己房间。

“……我觉得，左塞尔你就像摇着尾巴的小狗一样。”阿努比斯嘟囔说。左塞尔笑着把它赶走了。

也许真的很像吧，左塞尔看着伊姆的睡颜想。他忍不住躺下来凝视着伊姆，然后不知道在什么时候不知不觉里陷入了睡眠。

他是猝然惊醒的。他想起来那天一醒过来就不见了伊姆的茫然，他猛地坐起来而发现法老还在睡觉。

自己的动作显然吵醒了他，伊姆揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，看起来迷迷糊糊的，格外可爱。

“啊，左塞尔啊。”伊姆说。

左塞尔刚要开始解释自己为什么在这里，伊姆就靠了过来。一整个倒在了左塞尔怀里，还带着他往床上倒。

伊姆扑着左塞尔，让左塞尔也不敢乱动，困到不行的法老倒是很快又去睡回笼觉了，留下左塞尔既困惑又兴奋，不知道法老为什么拿着自己当起了大型抱枕。

伊姆再醒过来的时候太阳已经升的很高，他伸了个懒腰好像刚睡醒的猫一样，用着惺忪的睡眼打量着根本没能睡着的左塞尔，“你怎么在这儿？”

“……臣昨晚就在这里了。”

“啊啊，好像是有这么一回事。”

法老坐在床边，衣服散得乱七八糟，左塞尔想他这个样子大概是极为少见。年轻的法老当王子时就经常代王巡视，只是十五天的旅程应该不会这么疲惫才对。

可是他看起来就像大病了一场之后的样子，比他离开的时候甚至又消瘦了一点。左塞尔心疼地伸手去整理他的衣服，伊姆抓住了他的手。

“别管了，这件不要了。”法老说，“朕需要你的服侍。”

如果可以把做爱讲得这么轻描淡写左塞尔会学会这个词的。他意识到这点的时候已经开始脸红。明明离开的时候伊姆绝不会也不可能提出这么直白的要求，一切都得左塞尔主动，倒不是说左塞尔只喜欢伊姆被他挑拨害羞的样子，但是一句话就能让他发硬真是难忘的体验。

“怎么了？”伊姆靠过去，“你没心情吗？”

左塞尔百分之百确定伊姆还没睡醒。他吞咽下口水，他此刻没有直接把对方按在床上使劲干还不是因为对方是没睡醒的法老。

“陛下想要我的时候我都有心情。”

这次换法老脸红了。他自暴自弃地拽着左塞尔，左塞尔进去的时候都有些用力，他实在是硬到发疼了。半个月的时间让他的情欲像夏日的尼罗河水那样开始高涨，而他发现法老大概也是，他几乎刚刚开始动他就到了，他紧紧地勾着左塞尔的脖子，在他的怀里，乳白色的粘稠落在小腹上。伊姆没有放开他，只是无声地要他继续。

左塞尔为了他的舒适把他推倒成躺着，过多的快感积累让伊姆像融化了一样使不出任何力气，只能在左塞尔的身下发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。那声音比世间一切春药都催情，光是听着就让左塞尔忍不住想射，他俯下身去吻住法老的嘴。

缺氧的感觉让伊姆更加头脑发胀，他下半身又在左塞尔的拨弄下抬起了头，左塞尔停止动作后他甚至想扭动腰肢要吞得更深一点。

“嗯、别，别停…左塞尔……左塞、…”

伊姆请求着，他软软的声音里全然没了平时发号施令时居高不下的冷漠，全是令人心魂荡漾的媚声，是他自己都不知道自己能发出来的声音。他无意识地夹着左塞尔的腰，左塞尔不免怀疑法老无师自通的天分究竟是哪里来的。他们节奏契合，左塞尔清楚地知道哪里最能勾起伊姆的反应，他的吻落在伊姆通红的耳尖和乳尖上，让法老发出一声尖叫抓着他又泄了出来。

第三次的时候伊姆实在是受不住了。过度的快感剥夺了其他的感觉，泪水沾满了他的眼角，眼圈都是红的，模糊了视线，他全部感官注意力和感受力都被左塞尔夺走了。

“啊啊啊不行不行……左塞尔别、别…真的不行了……”

……这是第三次了？左塞尔一片空白的头脑里记不清楚，伊姆的前端已经射不出什么东西，只有几近透明的液体向外流着。左塞尔自己也没好到哪去，射出的精液落在法老衣服上和身上，甚至锁骨上都有。他本来是不想让伊姆难受才没有射在里面，可是……他怀疑日后每次想起此刻这种场景都会控制不了自己的冲动。

这场有点漫长的性爱终于结束了。左塞尔躺在伊姆身边，看着伊姆起伏的美丽躯体上闪耀的汗珠和那些宝石一起闪闪发亮。炫目的日光把屋子里照得透亮，一如他内心充盈的甜蜜喜悦。

法老提前结束了自己的巡视，告知左塞尔他有些急事需要处理。等结束后再继续他例行的检查。

“你会带我去吗？”左塞尔终于问。他抱着伊姆，像一对世间凡俗情侣那样拥抱在一起。他的心跳个不停，无论伊姆回答是或否，都只会让它更加剧烈。

“你去干什么呢？”伊姆问。

“服侍陛下。”

“只是这个理由你不觉得无法说服我吗？”

“我还以为陛下很满意我的服侍。”左塞尔试探道。

“……”伊姆沉默了。他安静得让左塞尔不安，担心下一秒就会被告知自己被解雇了。“朕是很满意。”伊姆嘟囔道，“但只是这样是不够的，左塞尔。”

伊姆撑起身子看着他，他那个冷静又理智的法老回来了。“巡视是政务，左塞尔，你可以不做任何你不想做的事情，你不用勉强自己。”

果然。左塞尔心想，伊姆就像控制着调味勺一样精准地给自己的每盘菜加合适的调味品。自己不合适、也不能够承担伊姆需要的职责。他够不上那么远那么高的月亮。

“我……”

左塞尔缓缓放开抓着伊姆的胳膊。从沙漠见面那次开始就是他的憧憬。如今他即使面对着梦里的圆月，却仍然不敢伸出手去，害怕那只是一个幻影。

“……我……”

伊姆露出困惑的神情。他不知道左塞尔是在犹豫什么，难道他不只是例行公事地询问自己他是否需要一同出行吗？之前他就是为了免除左塞尔不必要的麻烦才会没叫醒他就走了。

天平终于倾斜了。左塞尔突如其来的鼓起了勇气，他抓着伊姆的胳膊紧张地大声说：“我、我想陪陛下去！请陛下让我去吧！我会努力学习政务的！”

“你真的想去？”伊姆问，却觉得内心里瞬间爆发一阵小小的喜悦。“那就来吧。”

左塞尔点点头。他高兴地抱住了法老，伊姆一时间有些僵硬，他还从来没有和其他人有过这么亲昵的举动。

伊姆霍特普的“急事”是去赫利奥波利斯聆听神谕。在法老进入了至圣所后，左塞尔在殿外等候着法老归来。

“哟，这不是左塞尔吗？”塞特神官看到他就远远地打起了招呼，“怎么样啊，王宫里的生活还舒服吗？”

“嗯。”左塞尔笑着说。

“那样就好了……你可要珍惜啊。”赛特神官坏笑着，“毕竟最终谁也不能违抗神的旨意。”

左塞尔皱起眉头，“你想说什么？”他沉声问，“如果是和法老有关的——”

“不要紧张啊。”塞特神官说，“我也不知道神谕的内容，真的。毕竟虽然你魔法学的并不怎么样，打人却够疼。”

“只是假设一下，如果把全埃及和法老放在面前让你选，你会选哪个呢左塞尔？当上神官时的誓言不会都让你忘了吧。”

“只是假设哦。”塞特神官哈哈大笑地离开了，留下左塞尔陷入纠结和困惑中。

“那个笑声难听的家伙是谁？”伊姆突然出现在左塞尔身后问。

“…”左塞尔被吓了一跳，“是塞特神的神官，陛下。”

“哦。他胡言乱语了些什么。”伊姆冷淡地问，他的表情平静到有几分可怖，左塞尔从未见过。他不由得猜测到底至圣所里的神谕是什么样子。

“……没有什么，陛下。”

伊姆没有再追问，但左塞尔有些忐忑，这番意义不明的话是否应该让法老知道呢？或者是不要再让法老费心在这种没头没尾的事情上比较好。

回到孟菲斯之后伊姆宣布了左塞尔的任命。朝臣们议论纷纷但没有谁真的反对，毕竟法老的意志就是国家的意志，一个近侍担当大臣也不是什么稀罕事。

左塞尔有了额外的办公场所，还可以有额外的财产和下属，不过大多数时间他都在努力地看着那些让他火大的纸莎草纸们，内心充满了将它们全都付之一炬的冲动。

“你是不是过于勤奋了？”伊姆有天晚上说，“朕不记得找了个会把朕抛在一边的近侍。”

左塞尔只好身体力行地让他闭上挑剔的嘴。

第二天伊姆醒过来发现左塞尔已经先醒了，他甚至在床边看起了纸莎草纸卷。

“那是关于工程和计算的，王陵的图纸。”伊姆白了他一眼，“你觉得你能看懂吗？”

左塞尔傻笑了笑，悻悻地把它合上。“确实看不懂。”

“那为什么还要看？”

“想知道陛下永生的住所是怎样的地方。”左塞尔回答，“……陛下对自己最终的期望就是这样的吗？”

“……朕并不相信永生。”

左塞尔看着伊姆，“陛下，永生是神灵们许给陛下的约定……”

“才没有那种约定！”

左塞尔吓了一跳，伊姆突然大声说，夹杂着左塞尔前所未见的愤怒。

“是我说错了。”左塞尔小声地、抚慰似地说，他丢下纸莎草纸，缓缓地靠近伊姆。

伊姆看着他，以左塞尔感到奇怪的方式。曾经那双眼睛宁静到让左塞尔又爱又怕，但此刻它的内在却燃烧着火焰，那几乎点亮了他整个人，迸发出的神色让左塞尔深深着迷。

他爱着他面前的人。即使这份爱不被看重或是不被允许，他的爱也已经无法自拔。

他把伊姆抱在怀里，然后吻了他。他想表达他的爱意，他就这样做了，不带任何情色的意味。他甚至觉得他在很早、很早以前就应该这么做似的，他仿佛从很远的地方终于回到了故乡。

伊姆是他旅途的终点，是他唯一的归宿。

“唔嗯…左塞尔！”伊姆脸红着推开了他，但那种羞涩的避让转眼间就成了某种推开他的愧疚感。伊姆微皱着眉头，内心一番天人交战，“……你…你先出去。”

左塞尔好像瞬间被泼了盆冷水，伊姆还没有对他如此反复无常过。但是在年轻法老的坚持下，他只好离开了房间。

伊姆一个人深深地吸了口气，捂住了脸。

时间退回到伊姆霍特普去赫利奥波利斯聆听神谕的时候。

地狱瘴气即将溢出，必须得施以强力的净化，方法是以能够有此能力的活人献祭。

“当时你们许诺过，只有瘴气无法控制了才会用祭品！”伊姆不满道。他小时候就认真追查出了这件事，并和九柱神做下交易，竭力控制地狱瘴气的蔓延。

“……是这样没错，”阿图姆说，“早在你即位之前就该到极限了，却因为你的治世免于发生，我对你的勤奋和辛苦深表敬意。”

“别假惺惺了！”

“明明已经没有黑蛇痕迹出现了，但是，这一段时间瘴气却又再度膨胀。”伊西斯说。

“不如说有人在暗中捣鬼啦。”塞特说，“而且伊姆霍特普，你怎么变得这么暴躁啊，不是一直成熟装大人路线的嘛？”

“……”

“我等当然并不舍得失去你这样一位王。你的治世远胜以往。”阿图姆说，“何况现在将你献祭，恐怕你会与我等九柱神直接开战。”

“瘴气迫在眉睫，净化过程刻不容缓，除你之外，在神官中也有拥有净化能力之人。如果以他做祭品，也一样可以达到阻止瘴气溢出的后果。为了全埃及着想，你总该知道怎么选吧。”

“……”伊姆抬头问道，“是谁？”

“是侍奉我的神官中的一员，他名叫左塞尔。”

“…………左塞尔！”伊姆睁大眼睛不敢置信，他大声质问道，“……怎么会！”

“他诞生之时便决定了的。”阿图姆说，“他的父亲向我祈祷得到一个神圣的孩子，我于是在他的躯体里揉进了我的分灵。”

“不可能，他根本不会神圣魔法……”

“这是他的宿命。”

伊姆忽然醒悟了过来。“是你们……是你们捏造了这样的宿命…你们不想让他变得重要，这样就不会有人在乎他的死亡！”

“咣”的一声，阿图姆偏过头去，感觉身旁被砸上了石头一样的东西。

“……”阿图姆神情冷漠，“伊姆霍特普，我等如果刻意将某个人变得无足轻重，那么也不会以王家血脉传承净化所需的灵魂。”

“啊，怎么，他对你更有用一些？”塞特笑道，“你是王啊，情人要多少有多少。”

“不准你这样说他！”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，你该不会、是真的喜欢他吧。那个一无是处的孩子，多亏有了阿图姆大人的分灵…，咕、呜…”

阿图姆瞪着塞特，无形中的力量束缚了他的嘴，让他一句也说不出来。

“伊姆霍特普，希望你考虑明白。”阿图姆最后说。

左塞尔一整天都没再得到伊姆的许可。他心烦意乱地处理完自己该做的工作，完全是糊弄过去的，回到自己的房间试图多读两页纸，也看不进去。

“阿努比斯，你动过我的东西了吗？”左塞尔翻开柜子问。他该放着衣服的地方现在空空荡荡的。

“呃，我先前有把衣服拿去洗。”阿努比斯回答。

“你该不会全都………糟了。”

左塞尔呆呆地看着空掉的衣柜。

“左塞尔神官。”

身后传来了王宫管理者的声音。左塞尔慌忙转过身去，看到自己的一堆衣服被侍卫们抱着。他脸色瞬间就白了。

“你的屋子里为什么会有属于法老的衣物？”

左塞尔瞪大了眼睛，他的脸立刻变得通红。那是那次在浴室他拿走的伊姆的衣服。看着它沉到了浴池底，他想法老大概是不再需要它了，于是就拿走了。

是阿努比斯把他的衣服送去洗的时候把这件也送去了。左塞尔叹了口气。但这不能怪阿努比斯，要怪就只能怪自己。

“法老的衣服都是由专门的近侍管理的。而法老并没有委任你这个职责。”王宫管理官说，“偷窃属于法老的东西可是第一等的大罪，但是法老并没有降罪于你。他把这件衣服赐给你了。”

“我……”左塞尔开口想要辩解，不知为何他有非常不好的预感。

“但是你被免职了。你在朝廷的官职将被保留，法老还升任你做高等祭司，只是免掉了你近侍的职位。你今天就得搬出王宫。”

……这算什么？！左塞尔呆立在当场。他错了、他可以承认自己错了，但是伊姆连个当面辩解的机会都不给他吗？

不如说他根本不想看见自己。左塞尔感到血液离开了身体，他在不住地发抖、浑身冰凉。

“……我要面见法老。”

王宫管理者露出慈祥的容貌，作为照看伊姆从小到大的人，他如同看着孙儿一样看着左塞尔，“请您事后再去请求法老吧。现在就请您先搬出去了。”

左塞尔听到他这么说闭上眼睛叹了口气。他忍住痛苦，勉强地点点头。

来人离开之后，阿努比斯拽拽左塞尔的衣角。“是阿努比斯做错了吗？”阿努比斯说。

左塞尔摸了摸他的头摇摇头，“是我的错，是我让他失望了。”

回到阔别已久的神殿是种熟悉又陌生的体验。铺好床铺之后左塞尔辗转反侧根本睡不着，他抓着伊姆的那件衣服，那件衣服上还留着淡淡的睡莲香气。那好像能给他一些慰藉，他在不知不觉中陷入无梦的睡眠。

他是被唤醒的。

他顺着声音走到了神殿深处，被重重封印所禁锢的地狱门大殿前。他抬起头仿佛看到黑色的烟雾弥漫在整个大殿里，像是把一切光都吞没一样叫嚣着。

他恐惧地后退了两步。“谁？”他问道。

“呵呵呵呵…年轻的神官啊，你终于愿意来见我了呢。”

“……你到底是什么东西？”

“我？我是被锁在这里的倒霉鬼呢。”那声音嘶嘶说，“可惜能听到我声音的只有你，可怜的家伙，你是为什么啊……让我仔细看看。啊呀，真是熟悉的气息。”

“我不认识你。”左塞尔说。

“你确实不认识我，可我认得你的巴！”那声音突然咬牙切齿了起来。“你拥有非常强大的灵魂和可以承担这个灵魂的躯体，可是你却不知道如何使用它们……你可以拥有比全国的神官加起来都强大的力量，你所需要的力量。”

“我不需要那些东西。”左塞尔警惕地说。他转身就想要离开。

“你不想回到他身边吗？”

左塞尔停下了脚步。

“不是以侍从，也不是以臣下，你可以做他独一无二的朋友，让他再也无法这样抛开你。那不是你一直的期望吗？我可以帮你。”

“……”

“我知道你想问我为什么这么做。因为你恰好也有我需要的东西。”那个声音说，“我有个许多年许多年不见了的友人。我想去见他。”

“但是没有人能承受我的力量。你是我唯一的希望。”

“一日复一日，我不知道过去了多少日子，我只是……只是想要再见他一面。问他为什么把我抛在这里，在这道门后……也不来看我一次……我是不是已经完全被他遗忘了呢……”

左塞尔后退，“我不……”

“呵呵，没关系的。记住我的话，我可以在这里等你想好。但是要抓紧时间，留给你的时间并不多了……”

那声音像那团黑气一样消散了，左塞尔面前只有空旷的大殿，他在看守的神官发现之前回到了自己房间，并再也没能睡着过。

第二天一早他就去请求谒见法老，但是侍女很快带回了消息：法老并不想见他。如此好长时间，左塞尔都没能见到伊姆一面。

他魂不守舍，每天眺望着尼罗河出神，阿努比斯看见他这个样子也很难过。

它终于有一天夜里偷偷地跑进了王宫里。它知道一些密道。

他刚窜进法老的寝宫就被一只手拎起来了，转头就对上法老的双眼。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！对不起我不是故意——”

“……是左塞尔让你来的吗？”

“不是不是，”阿努比斯辩解道，“——求求您见他一面吧！”

伊姆挑起眉头，“你清楚你只是一只狗吧？”

“可是、可是——”阿努比斯急得话都不会说了，“他那么爱你，求你了——”

“爱我？”伊姆苦笑，“他这么和你说的吗？”

“不！但是我是条狗都看出来了！”阿努比斯泪眼汪汪地说，一半是因为伊姆突然使劲揪着它。

“……”伊姆叹了口气，“他是不是真的很傻。”

“诶？”

“让一条狗都能看出来。”伊姆说。“朕就不追究你私闯宫禁了，你带话给左塞尔，朕要巡视全国了，他也要一起去。这段时间就不要来见我了。”

“诶？！”

“……算了，你把这个也带给他。”伊姆放下阿努比斯，从手上取下一个戒指。闪耀的黄金背面刻着他的名字。属于法老的私印。

“让他替朕保管着。”

“……是！”阿努比斯兴奋地说，“陛下果然——”

“闭嘴，如果你不想被烤了。”

“唔嗯，是、是！”阿努比斯慌忙不迭地答应着，一溜烟从它来的地方跑掉了。伊姆看着它消失的身影，皱起了眉。他晃悠到床边，把自己埋在柔软的织物里，像个鸵鸟一样不再抬头。

伊姆霍特普是在从赫利奥波利斯的神殿出来之后想起来当年那个红发男孩的。

他记得左塞尔说过一次，但不再提起，或许是因为伊姆忘记了。他的确忘记了，他是个自大之人，会认为自己无所不能，所以他小时候类似的话讲过不知道多少。可是他从至圣所里出来，才意识到自己并非如此。

左塞尔站在他的身边，如同往常一样。或许从一开始，伊姆真的只是想要一个陪伴者。他在这方面钝感的很，只是单纯地从行为里获得了快乐，所以想要再次拥有，从繁琐而沉重的日常工作中解放出来。他不在乎左塞尔的看法，只要左塞尔能够完成他的工作就好。

当他发现左塞尔的行为里凝结着情感的时候已经晚了。

或许是他意识到这种行为的驱动力是爱，爱是真的不求回报的吗？伊姆不这样认为。正如那杆永恒的天平，灵魂与真理必须平等。左塞尔在渴求、在灌溉，但是如果伊姆不给他任何回应，左塞尔会枯萎。

他不能坐视那发生。左塞尔是那样富有活力、青春洋溢的人，好像灵魂一直在闪闪发亮，以他柔和的光芒照到他身边的人。他不能让那光芒黯淡。即使他从未做过，他也笨拙地去试图回应，想要让那光芒更加无暇而完美。

他不知道自己这算不算是爱。他觉得自己还给左塞尔的是一种相对卑劣而狡猾的感情，在他身为法老的位置上，左塞尔无从抗拒伊姆塞给他的任何东西。他不喜欢这样，他想要的是——他想要的是——

伊姆突然痛苦地想到，他想要的不会实现了。

在他和左塞尔之间，必须要有一个人为这个世界而死。

“左塞尔神官阁下。”来人喊住了他，“麻烦您将这份名单——”

“送到地狱门那里去。”左塞尔嘟囔着接下话，“怎么回事，最近是不是太频繁了一些？”

“哪里，是法老太过英明，孟菲斯都没有什么犯人了。这些犯人都是费了好大力气从各处运来的。”来人说。“那就继续拜托您了。”

“运过来？”左塞尔奇怪，“为什么不在当地处刑呢？”

“这我就不清楚了呢。”来人说，“您身为高位祭司也不知道吗？”

左塞尔才想起来伊姆给他升过职了。他接过名单，在去往地狱门的路上越想越奇怪。

“呵呵呵，你又送来了这么多人啊。”

突如其来的声音吓了左塞尔一跳，他睁大眼睛环顾四周。

“没有关系，只有你能听到我。”那声音说。

“我只是来送名单。”

“你还真的是一次都没好奇过，他们会被怎样吗。”

“杀了，然后丢进地狱门。”左塞尔皱着眉头，“你说你也在那个地方？”

“是的。我在这里很多很多年了……”那个声音说，“……久到我自己都没再数过了，只是想着我能够再一次见到他。可是他一次都没有来过。”

“……也许他早就不在人世了。”

“无论如何变幻，灵魂是不会改的。”那声音长叹道，“我知道在哪里能找到他。他不来见我的话，不该我去找他吗？”

“我只是想借用你的身体——以及恭喜你，你就要再见到你的王了。我希望我也能够有这样的运气。”

那声音非常轻柔又痛楚地说着。

“总会有那样一天的吧。”左塞尔说，“只要你满怀期望地等下去。”

“说的容易呢……”那声音说，“我已经等了太久，我对他的爱甚至已经变成了恨。为什么我没有在还能抓住他的时候紧紧抓着他呢？哪怕一起坠入不见天日的黑暗，也比我再也不能见到他好。”

“……”

“怎么，你不能理解这种感情吗。爱是独占欲、你买的那两枚手镯不也是这样的用途吗。定情信物，真是浪漫的年轻人呢？”

左塞尔后退了一步，咕嘟咽下一口口水。这个声音怎么会知道……

“这个神殿里发生的事我都一清二楚。”那个声音说，“我还知道你手上的名单是伪造的。”

“伪造的？！”左塞尔大声问。

他心怀疑问地打开了名单，注意力不自觉地转向了那枚印章。

“……啊！”

左塞尔从衣服里掏出阿努比斯带给他的印章。那是一模一样的印记。

“……怎么会…”左塞尔知道法老的私印通常都只有一个。而且这是公文、不应该用私印来加盖才对。“……谁会伪造这样一份名单呢。”

“……我说过的，时间已经不多了。”那声音说，“你很快就知道为什么。我需要你、我可以借给你力量。让你在知道真相之后实现目的的力量。”

那声音又渐渐消散掉了。左塞尔仿佛还听得到他的余音在神殿里飘荡。

他捏紧那份名单，想着如何才能告诉伊姆这件事。

然而阿努比斯发现密道被堵住了。第二天一早左塞尔决定亲自去见法老之前，被告知有紧急的会议需要他参加。

他心生疑窦，但自己也是高等神官的一员，逃避责任是不可能的。

高等神官是直接侍奉九柱神的最高九人。除了左塞尔，八人都是世家传承。但理论上，法老属于至高无上阿图姆神的第一神官，法老既然不愿意担任这个职位，他可以随自己高兴把它委任给任何人。

不过左塞尔从很久之前就清楚知道，神官们并不喜欢伊姆霍特普。他们认为法老让神官们变得无足轻重，地位大幅下降，甚至允许平民们在特定的日子来神庙朝拜，这都让他们不满。

但是在他听完盖布神官的话后还是怒气瞬间迸发。他不喜欢这群神官、他可能会恨不得把他们都杀了。他把赛特神官按在了柱子上。

“冷静啊左塞尔，你打人真的很痛。”赛特神官说，“我就知道你舍不得啦——但是身为神官的使命你忘记了吗？”

“我不相信。”左塞尔说，“你们，是你，伪造了名单。他们不该送来地狱门处刑，你们只是为了增加瘴气的积累。”

“说什么啊、那名单可是法老自己定下的。”赛特神官说，“每一份你都有确认过不是吗。”

“你只是为了这个目的伪造印章吗？”左塞尔不屑一顾，手上的拳头加重了力道。

“噗……无论如何拖延，地狱门的瘴气，早就到了即将危害世界的程度了。而法老勉力支撑也不过是苟延残喘。”赛特神官气喘吁吁，“我也是为了所有人。法老从生下来就是月亮之子，这是他不可违避的宿命。”

“……我不相信。”左塞尔松开赛特神官，又给了他一拳，这下他彻底昏死过去了。“我一定能找到不需要献祭也能解决地狱瘴气的办法。”

他离开了大殿。

左塞尔没有去宫殿找伊姆。他想他已经知道伪造印章是为什么了，唯一的后悔是他没有告诉过伊姆那些被处刑的人的事。如果早点阻止这些行为，瘴气可能就不会恶化到今天这个地步。

他径直走入了神殿深处。地狱门今日也瘴气笼罩，在那片黑雾里他感觉到地狱门那边的东西发出了一声轻笑。

他于是说：“我们来做个交易吧。”

仿佛是为了逃开这些令人不快的事情，法老的巡视匆忙地定在了即刻启程。左塞尔接到命令的时候几乎一愣，他还没有完全准备好。

但是这就意味着他马上就可以再见到伊姆。

他的心止不住地狂跳着，抱着阿努比斯又亲又转圈，把阿努比斯弄得晕头转向。

等见到伊姆的那一刻他又仿佛觉得这不真实。他感到这是他在梦境里重复了无数遍的动作，连带着此刻也和梦境一模一样。

伊姆就坐在船中的帷帐里。左塞尔在他面前跪下致意，并在伊姆还没来得及指示的时候亲吻了他的脚背。他感到法老轻微的颤抖，他满意地抬起头对上伊姆无奈又害羞的眼睛。

伊姆被堵的说不出话来。他没有办法惩罚左塞尔，承认并默许了他这样做。

“过来。”伊姆说，“站到我的身边来。”

左塞尔开心地站在了法老身边。他跪坐下来以便能聆听法老的话语。船驶出孟菲斯，风将船送向南方。伊姆不时和左塞尔交谈着，更像是给左塞尔开小灶的辅导课。左塞尔如此高兴甚至忘记腿麻，等他意识到不能动的时候腿已经在发痛了。

“给他搬个椅子。”法老说。

左塞尔就这样坐在了伊姆身旁。等法老要去吃饭的时候自然也一起去，然后回来继续坐在那个位置上。一整天他都没有离开伊姆半步，如果此刻给他一把琴，他愿意在伊姆身边歌唱着他心爱的人有多么美好，他宁愿做一棵石榴树，只为将欢乐和阴凉带给他。

夕阳渐渐落下，凉爽的风吹来，夜幕降临，万籁将寂。伊姆躺在自己的寝床上，左塞尔为他盖好被子，希望他不要过多地吹到尼罗河的风。月光从左塞尔的脸庞照到伊姆的床头，左塞尔拉上遮光的帘子，不想让月光打扰他的安眠。

“晚安。”左塞尔轻声说着，在伊姆的额头落下一个吻。

伊姆睁开了眼，他的脸涨得通红，好在在月影里那并看不出来，然而左塞尔靠近了就会感得到那炙热的温度。

“……回来。”伊姆小声说。

正要掀开帘子出去的左塞尔诧异地回过头。他放下了手，走回到伊姆的床边。

“留在这里。”伊姆说。

左塞尔掰开他紧紧抓着被子的手指，和他的手指交握，那仿佛不带任何情色意味的动作却因为两个人的手掌相抵充满了暧昧的气息。

“……你不…生气吗？”左塞尔抱着伊姆躺下来，伊姆惴惴不安地问。

“……不。”左塞尔抱紧了他说，“我不会。”

伊姆把头埋在左塞尔怀里，左塞尔感觉到伊姆在他怀里轻轻颤抖。

“你怎么了？”左塞尔慌忙不迭地问，“你怎么了？”

“我——”伊姆的声音卡在喉咙里，带着有些沙哑的声音，“我——对不起——我——”

左塞尔露出苦笑，“什么啊。”他抱着伊姆，“你没有任何错。”

“你已经做到了最好了。”左塞尔说，“如果我也能做些什么——”

“不，不。”伊姆拽着他的衣服，“不要。”

左塞尔露出一个带着叹气的无奈表情，“相信我。”他的吻落在伊姆的发丝之间，“请相信我。”

“啊对了。”

左塞尔像是突然想起了什么，从衣服里摸索了半天，掏出两只手环。

“……您赐给我一件衣服，我应该向您还礼。但是天下并没有什么能及得上你。”

他从床上爬下来，把那枚镶着蓝色宝石的手镯戴在了伊姆的左手，以庄严的口吻吟咏着。“地上的荷鲁斯，月亮是你的右眼，愿它能驱散黑暗，带来治愈。”

他把那枚镶着红色宝石的手镯戴在伊姆的右手。“活着的荷鲁斯，太阳是你的左眼，愿它能使万物生长，带来温暖。”

“我，作为完全之主阿图姆的神官，愿诸神保佑我们的法老，永永远远，坚固不移。”

他的双手握举着伊姆的双手，单膝跪在伊姆的面前，头触在伊姆的床沿。

他抬起头灿烂地笑了起来，“这样大概算是勉强及格了。”

伊姆看着手上象征日月的一对手镯，他还抓着左塞尔的手，和他紧紧地十指相握。伊姆看着他，却说不出多余的一句话。

第二天一早左塞尔就醒了，他服侍伊姆起身，为法老换上今日的衣服。他们到达城镇，法老要面见当地的官员，左塞尔则在旁边陪同着。尽管面见的过程又长又无聊，对法老的赞美之词充斥着整个船舱，但左塞尔还是很努力保持了清醒。

这种无聊的日子重复了几天，在到达科麦努的时候，法老要上岸去，去月之神殿祭拜托特神。

左塞尔从来不知道为什么托特神殿并没有和其他诸神一样选址在赫利奥波利斯，也并不知道为何伊姆霍特普会被称为月之子。但毫无疑问，法老的睿智和聪慧正和传说中的智慧之神一样。

科麦努的神殿并不如赫利奥波利斯的九柱神殿那样宏伟壮丽，但却隐秘而幽深。左塞尔连科麦努神殿的大门都不被允许进入，只有被选中的月之子才能够进去。他只能在廊下等待。

伊姆从长长的封闭走廊走到神殿的面前，在至圣所前停下脚步。他看着高高的至圣所大门，想他许多年都没有来过这里了。在他知道自己究竟是谁之前，他就已经离开了这个地方。

他推开门，黑暗的至圣所里，只有一座石碑散发着淡金色的光芒。伊姆看着那座石碑，感到无形的力量牵扯着他向前，直到他能抬头看到天花板上，蓝色天空下金色的满月投照在石碑之上。

“父亲，”伊姆霍特普喊道，“请现身吧，我需要你的解答。”

“……”从月光中透出来的身影模糊而朦胧，仿佛是为了增加神秘感刻意如此制造的。那道身影如同悬浮在地面上，发出的声音正如神一般听不出喜怒。“怎么了，我的儿子。”

“……瘴气到底是什么？”伊姆盯着那个身影发问。

“……为什么你想知道？”在长久的沉默过后，那声音干巴巴地说道，“啊，因为关系到那孩子的性命吗。”

“并不全是，”伊姆说，他问出了下一个问题，“他和你有什么关系？”

“……是很久之前认识的朋友。”智慧之神似乎并不打算深入谈这个问题，用简短和快速的语速说着。

“你不想救他出来吗？”伊姆问道，他猜到有关系，但是会直接用友人称呼——还是吃了一惊。

“我没有那个职责。”那声音继续干巴巴地说，“他可以自己想办法。”

伊姆发现对方逃过了这个问题，他也没有继续追击下去。

“……如果他恨你呢？”伊姆在隔了很久之后问。

“那也是没办法的事。”那声音近乎冷漠地说，“那孩子知道真相的话也会恨你的。你要把他献祭掉。”

“我还可以——”伊姆忽然像是想起了什么一样看着那道幻影，“……如果我决定成为祭品的话，你的语气也仍然这么平淡吗。”

“别犯傻了，你死也没有用。”托特直接回答了他。

“什么？”

“你死也是没有用的，”幻影从朦胧渐渐变为清晰，伊姆看着他面前出现的优雅的身影，穿着白色的长袍，戴着圣鹮头的面具，看不清表情，“能够净化瘴气的只有那孩子。”

“可是九柱神和神官们都——”

那身影好像语含轻蔑地说:“九柱神真的想让你死吗？”

“……”伊姆沉默了。九柱神的态度非常神奇，一方面他们似乎并不想让瘴气溢出，而和伊姆做了约定；另一方面在瘴气快要失控的时候，又提出了替代方案。“你是说——”

“历史有无数种发展可能，但最终只有一种是被决定了的。”托特说，“我身为智慧之神，我看到了那些可能。在某些错误下，你被法老抱走，变成了唯一的王子，而被中断了的太阳之子传承只能转到其他的灵魂上。”

“在正常的情况下，左塞尔本来应该是位王子……？”

“即使如此，他也是当不了王的。”托特的语调一如既往，“你还有什么其他事吗？”

“……我有。”

伊姆从神殿里出来的时候看到左塞尔坐在台阶上。他抬着头远远地看着月亮。

于是伊姆走过去和他背靠着背坐在一起。靠上去的时候感到了左塞尔轻微的不安，但很快又安定下来，大概是不用回头也能确定是谁在自己背后。

“……你看到了什么？”

“月亮，和星辰。月亮在额那么高，荷鲁斯在他的下方，右眼那么高。”

“我看到了莎湖。他在肩膀那么高。”伊姆说，“我们要在这里坐一整夜吗？”

“陛下想当一个观星者吗？”左塞尔语气里带着笑意，“那我可以和陛下一起。我们每天夜里都得保持这个姿势。”

“我拒绝。”伊姆抬头，闪耀的星空能否告诉他答案？如果他真的能够和左塞尔有那样的命运，是否比现在好的多？“我更想要抱着你。”

左塞尔充满惊讶，“陛下……陛下是否真的明白自己在说什么。”

“我当然明白。”伊姆站起来，拍了拍衣服上的尘土，转到左塞尔面前，“我在神殿里知道了很多事。”

他看着左塞尔，“如果我想现在就抱着你，你会拒绝我吗？”

左塞尔的脸一下就红了，他庆幸这是晚上，并看不出来。“陛下是说在这……这里……吗……这也……太……太……但如果陛下想要的话我我我当然愿……”

伊姆挑了挑眉，“好。我走累了，你把我抱回船上去吧。”

“诶？！”

左塞尔臂力过人，抱着伊姆回到船也只是觉得略微有些发麻而已。他更怀疑的是法老这样是否舒适，但看起来伊姆的确没有怨言，反而算是美滋滋地躺到了床上，顺带把左塞尔也拽了上来。

尽管从出巡的第一晚他们就睡在一起，但左塞尔还是觉得今夜是无以伦比的。他们仿佛有数不尽的时间可以拿来消磨沉溺，伊姆慢吞吞地脱光了身上全部的衣物和首饰，只留着那双手镯，他紧紧地搂着左塞尔的脖子，在他身下如同尼罗河边被波浪轻轻拍打的莎草那样摇曳。甚至在结束之后他们也没有分开，只是相互拥抱着沉沉睡去。

当初升的太阳照在他们身上，他们交吻的唇无数次相叠，在崭新的一天里以甜蜜开端。阳光照在大河上，宽阔的水面泛起金色波澜，一群水鸟掠过水面，偶尔能看到一两只鳄鱼或是河马，在无花果树和椰枣树的阴影里蛰伏。而湖畔取水的人，杠杆随着他们的动作一下下敲在石头上，是醒来的尼罗河里最早的、最动听的声音。左塞尔不希望这趟旅途结束，他希望这场巡游可以永远地进行下去，他可以永远在伊姆身边毫不厌烦地听着他的爱人关于广阔国度的絮语。神明啊，能否再多施舍那一点时间呢？

在大半个季节过去之后，法老终于要回到孟菲斯了。半夜伊姆醒过来，看到左塞尔坐在门口，对着宽阔的大河发呆。他知道左塞尔有心事，甚至从一开始就觉察到了，左塞尔过于拼命了。他见过左塞尔认真的样子，但是他没有见过左塞尔宛如要燃烧殆尽自己的样子。好几次他的话到了口边却没有问。他想让左塞尔知道他是快乐的，他的悲伤和隐忧都会给左塞尔的灿烂蒙尘。那是他自己的问题，他不能把这些加给左塞尔。

只要不是他最担忧的那件事就好了。伊姆看着左塞尔的背影想。

“你还真的是很喜欢那孩子呢。”突如其来的声音说道。

“不要随便跑出来啊，父亲大人。”

“唉……实在是有点看不下去了。你是故意让我难堪的吗，每天晚上都那么卖力。”

伊姆脸红了起来，“……谁知道你……你这太过变态了吧！”

“我们可是暂时住在一个身体里的，笨蛋儿子。”托特叹了口气，“我可是非常遵守约定的把自己封闭了起来，但是一旦我稍微打开一条缝那么大的感知力，马上那些糟糕的感情就会像洪水一样涌进来啊。”

“你怎么都压抑不住的爱恋、真是让我感到难受。从诞生至今，还是第一次如此贴近地感觉到了人类的情感……”

“……”伊姆看着左塞尔，他以前也不知道，所谓痛苦的滋味。甚至是在九柱神刚刚告诉他要用左塞尔做祭品的时候，也更多的是感到震惊，直到他抓到了阿努比斯的那个晚上。在那之前，他在内疚和寂寞中度过了几天，思考着这样对待左塞尔是否妥当，在每天侍卫来报告左塞尔求见的时候压住蹦到舌尖的肯定话语。他意识到自己从没有像这样生了病一样的状态。但这样才是人类吧。

“所以，你还在犹豫要不要告诉他吗？”托特说，“你的方法并不是万无一失的。如果你失败了，你大概就得让那孩子去死了。”

伊姆看着左塞尔，明天他们就要回到孟菲斯了。“……绝不可能会那样的。”

孟菲斯城看起来比法老离开的时候还要雄伟壮丽，但对左塞尔来说，它那雪白的城墙仿佛丧失了光彩一样灰暗。在归途中，左塞尔会突然止不住浑身战栗，被恐惧席卷而来得睡不着，但真的看到孟菲斯城近在眼前，他的内心却如同枯水期的尼罗河一样平静。

“陛下累了，要早些休息。”他对要进入内宫的伊姆说。他不是近侍了，他没有进入内宫的职务，在内外宫门墙的门处，他向伊姆道别。伊姆看起来经历了一天的欢迎仪式非常困倦，睡眼惺忪地向他点点头。左塞尔低下头去，他合上眼睛，想把伊姆的样子深刻地刻入脑海。等明天的太阳升起，他大概就无法站在这里迎接伊姆了。

他看到一个神官来到外廷，他问道：“你来做什么呢？”

那名神官向他致意，“左塞尔大人，九柱神的八位神官，请求法老速去神殿。”

“瘴气……撑不住了吗？”左塞尔问，他捏紧了拳头。

“是的。”

“……这件事法老已经交给我来处理了。”

那名神官睁大眼，“您在说什么？您是不可能……”

“你要违背命令吗，还是没听到我刚才说的话？”左塞尔瞪着他，“走吧。”

左塞尔第一次看到地狱门前聚集着这么多神官。九柱神的神官们看到来人是他都非常的惊讶。

“左塞尔！”其中一名神官说，“你想干什么？！”

“难道他真的找到了不用献祭消灭瘴气的办法？”

“怎么可能会有那种办法？！难道九柱神会不知道？”

神官们相互喧哗。左塞尔走到地狱门前。

黑色的、巨大到令人恐惧的蛇头雕像。但是为什么他并不觉得很可怕。

大约是他也多少理解了这扇门后面的“他”。

左塞尔的手放在门上，感觉到那个庞然大物冰冷地贴在他肌肤上的触感。

“……你回来了，我还以为你不打算回来了呢。”

“我既然做了约定，就不会逃跑的。”

“呵呵呵呵呵呵……稍微忍耐一下、很快这些让你不快的东西就都会消失掉了。我可以帮你，把不需要的东西全部都杀掉哦。”

左塞尔微微皱起眉头，“我要再确认一下——你的确只是想借我的身体，去看望你的朋友对吧。”

“是的。”

“为此你可以借给我消灭瘴气的力量？”

“别说是瘴气，毁灭世界的力量我也可以借给你。你所需要的那种强大。无论多少我都可以——”

“好。”左塞尔念动咒语。作为九柱神神官、在献祭之刻用于打开门扉的咒语。他感到自己被吸入一个纯黑的空间，里面漆黑一片只有铺天盖地的黑气。地面上蜿蜒的到处是没有意识的肢体，奇形怪状的生物到处都是。

这些奇怪的生物里有一个真的蛇。巨大的、黑色的蛇。它瞪着左塞尔，用它金色的眸子，吐着信子。

“就这么跳下来你还真是无谋呢。”它嘶嘶地说，“为你的愚蠢付出代价吧，可怜的家伙。”

它画成一团锐利的黑色雾气贯穿了左塞尔的躯体。好痛、痛到喊不出来。左塞尔感到身体被破开一个大洞，肉从躯干上被分离的感觉，仿佛他正在被人从内部切开那样。

“……你果然是…骗我的…”

“呵呵……我就是瘴气的宿主，怎么能够帮你消灭我自己呢？”黑蛇说，“但是你的身体真是太棒了。啊啊，想想伊姆霍特普看到你这具身体之后的样子，真是令人期待呢。”

“……唉…”左塞尔叹了口气说，“只是想看看你到底是不是真的没药可救了——至少你说朋友的那段是真的吧，对吗？”

他从腰间抽出了一把尖刀，“对不起，我猜到了你是骗我的。”

他将刀尖对准心脏。戳下去的话，一切就都结束了。

“嗯？！你不会以为这样就能杀死我吧！”

“至少能给你一击的话也差不多足够了。余下的就让那家伙来想办法好了。”

“看来你真的不知道你本来就是要死的呢……”蛇嘲笑地说，“本来该做祭品的就是你啊，左塞尔。”

“……”

“他也没有和你说过吧，明明在托特神庙什么都问清楚了。能够骗你心甘情愿去死就再好不过了呢？”蛇嘲笑道，“来呀，反正你也杀不死我！带着一厢情愿去死吧！不出两个月他就会把你这个朋友忘光的！”

左塞尔晃了晃，刀尖戳在胸口上深了一点，鲜血从刀口渗出来。这样的疼痛比起刚才也不逊色。为什么明明不相信蛇的话，心里却还是感到一阵阵痛苦，好像快要窒息一样的痛苦。

如果可以……他也想活下去，他也想永远留在伊姆身边。

泪水从他的眼角滑下，他举起了利刃向着自己心脏。如果真的是他来献祭，那就让他保佑伊姆吧。

“——除忆诅咒—！”

突然绽放的光芒刺穿了所有的黑暗。一时间左塞尔被那种金色光芒照的什么都看不见，好像满月近在眼前一般，没有热度但压倒性的光芒。身体宛如被这光芒吸引，悬浮在其中被轻飘飘地抛了起来，再回过神来自己还站在地狱门前。

怎么回事？他内心诧异，回过神来一般抚摸着胸口。连流出来的血都摸不到。

“……呼，差点就以为赶不上了。”

左塞尔听到这个声音吓了一跳。转过头来果然法老一脸气喘吁吁的样子站在身后，“……果然还是应该锻炼一下的好。”

“……伊、陛，陛下。”左塞尔磕磕绊绊地说，“您……您为什么……”

“……我听说有人假传我的旨意，就赶快追过来看看是哪个笨蛋。”伊姆以开玩笑的语气却没有开玩笑的样子说，“站到我的后面来，让我和黑蛇对话。”

“唔，嗯。”完了，伊姆是真的生气了。左塞尔想着怎么办才好，一边顺从地往伊姆这边走来，忽然他停住了脚步，“不，陛下，黑蛇他是很危险的。九柱神的神官们一直试图用您做黑蛇的祭品。我作为高位祭司是失职，请让我来处置这件事来弥补吧。”

“……你到底想干什么？”伊姆生气地问道。

左塞尔张开手臂拦在他面前，“请不要杀他。”

“……”伊姆无语，“我是很想杀了他，但是神不会杀他的。放心好了，只是要和他交涉而已。”

左塞尔闻言自动退开，跟在伊姆身旁来到地狱门前。

“……阿佩普。”

突然喊出的名字让地狱门都一阵颤动，里面传来的一声如同叹气又如同抽泣的巨大悲鸣，在外面的神官们也都感到浑身战栗。

“——托特！是你吗！托特！”黑蛇的声音如同嘶喊一般，“你竟然来了——你竟然——”

伊姆合上眼睛，再睁开眼后的语气让左塞尔感到一阵谜之陌生。“嗯。是我，好久不见。”

左塞尔听到身后神官们一阵骚动。“那个智慧之神托特！他竟然会愿意从月之神殿里出来！”“这不是法老吗？”“法老是月之子的缘故吗！”

“呜——哈哈哈哈哈——”门里面的生物躁动不安，又仿佛在伤感又仿佛在狂笑，这样反复无常了好一会儿，才终于幽幽地问出了下一句话：“你这时候来干什么？”

“来见你罢了，阿佩普。”

“来——见——我——”黑蛇咬牙切齿地说，“你已经见到了。”

“我还没有。”托特否定道，“我们还隔着一道门。”

“哦？”黑蛇传来嘻嘻的低笑，蛇尾彼此交错的声音宛如什么黏腻的物品相互摩擦。“你终于决定要把我放出来了吗？把九柱神们痛揍一顿？让我干脆杀了他们？”

“不，阿佩普，我只是要见你。不会帮你作恶，也不会放你出来的。”托特平静地说，“杀了九柱神世界就将崩溃，我还不想这么早就把主们叫回来。”

“呵呵呵呵，还是在做一个乖孩子呢？真是可爱又愚蠢的月亮，你就站在一边，等着我出来的那一天好了。”阿佩普说，“在那天之前我不会见你的。”

“…………”

“怎么样，你满意了吗？可以离开了哦。”阿佩普说，“用了大魔法把我和左塞尔身体分离这件事，看在你来看我的份上就勉为其难不追究了哦？但是瘴气我可不保证会怎样。”

托特叹了口气。“门打开的话，你也不愿意见我吗？”

“……”阿佩普发出嬉笑的声音，“你知道这么做的后果是什么吗？”

“可不要想错了，我约定了不会打开这扇门。可是，我的笨蛋儿子和那个神官，我就不知道了。”

“竟然用这种方法呢？”

“嗯，虽然很曲折、但也还是要用到这种方法了啊。”托特好像叹息一样轻轻说着。“那么，你愿意见我吗？”

“……见到不一定是好事。”

“唔、那也要见面了再说吧。”托特转过头，挥挥手让左塞尔到前面来。

“请把门打开。”

左塞尔虽然觉得奇怪，但他还是照做了。“……实话说，我觉得你也有危险——阿佩普他，可能不会轻易放你离开。”

“还真的和傻儿子说的一样，是个喜欢关心人的性格。不必担心、阿佩普是轻易无法对同样身为创始神的我做什么的。即使是要我陪他到那个地狱里去，也并改变不了什么。”

他仿佛无限哀伤又无限感慨地说。

“就交给我好了。”

门扉打开的时候，一道蓝蓝的荧光从伊姆的胸口里飞出，左塞尔呆呆地看着那道光飞进了地狱门，伊姆在失去了那道光后向后退了两步，有些头疼的样子。

左塞尔慌忙扶住他，伊姆捂着额头，看着面前的地狱门。“混帐父亲。”他嘟囔着，“他把我的灵力也卷走了。”

“……诶？”左塞尔扶着他，“那个……托特神不要紧的吗。”

“他有什么要紧，最多是吵一架，打一架，害怕自己打不赢所以把我的份也抢走了……大概过几天就好了。”

左塞尔吞了吞口水。他小心翼翼地看着伊姆的脸色，觉得他应该没有在生气了。

才怪。

伊姆随即转过脸来，用冰冷十分的表情直勾勾地看着左塞尔。

“……假传王命该受什么样的罪罚呢？”

左塞尔松开了伊姆，他忍不住后退，手绞在胸口的衣服上。“别……别生气啊……”

“……如果你真的死了我怎么办？”

“……”

“你真的没考虑过。”

伊姆是真的发怒了。

“我……我有……我……”左塞尔辩白道，“……但是我更希望你活着。你不可以成为祭品。”

“你也不可以。”伊姆说，“我同样希望你活着。”

“……我也想。”左塞尔笑着说，泪水从他的眼角又一次滑下来，“我想永远——都不离开你。”

“那就这样说定了。”左塞尔恍惚间觉得伊姆拉起自己的手臂“啪”的一声，发现自己的手腕上多了一个手环。“这是你的吧，还给你。”

“诶？被发现了……”

“它比我的手腕粗许多，月之环却正合适。它从一开始就不是做给我的。”伊姆看着左塞尔，“我想要的不是替代物。也没有东西可以替代你。”

左塞尔被伊姆突如其来的发言弄得满脸通红，“啊……我……”他又哭又笑，无法压抑感情那般走到伊姆的面前，紧紧抱住了他。

“呃、你干什么，这里还有好多人在看……”这下是法老觉得不舒服了。他呆滞了一下，才无可奈何地伸出手去，回抱住左塞尔温暖的躯体，满足地合上眼。

“怎么了？”

左塞尔看着突然从自己膝头上起身的伊姆。

“……托特那边还没消息吗？”

“……还没有。”左塞尔回答，“一旦有动静神殿会让阿努比斯来告知的。”

“不是吵架，也没有打得惊天动地。”伊姆皱起眉头，“我——我怀疑——”

“什么？”

“……没什么。”伊姆又趴回了左塞尔的腿上。

“……刚才财政大臣问您什么时候去前廷。”

“明天吧。”

“昨天您也是这么回答的。”

“那是谁的错呢？”伊姆说，“——我需要你再帮我捏捏，我感到浑身都痛。”

“也许我们还是克制一下。”

“对你自己说。唔嗯，再用力一点，嗯哼，就是那个地方，再下面一点点——”

“……你是故意的吗？”

“在说什么我听不懂。管不住自己的是谁？呜——别、别那么使劲——”

“……你的情况也没有比我好。”

“唔、你说什么、哈、你——唔唔唔唔——”

没办法，左塞尔只好把他余下要说的话都堵在了两人的唇齿间。

财政大臣真是抱歉了。左塞尔心不在焉地一念而过。然后把他全部的精力，都用在感知面前爱人的身上。他亲吻过的每一寸肌肤，他抚摸过的每一条曲线，在情热洪流里被冲散又聚起的支离破碎的思绪，全都是关于伊姆的。

“我爱你。”他在伊姆的耳边说。得到的回答是同样确认了无数遍的，“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文写于2018年  
> 写完以后觉得太过emm所以没有发过  
> 现在觉得圈都这么冷了，它值得拥有一篇身份逆转……  
> 非常感谢阅读到这里！


End file.
